No Love
by bornintheeraofhumility
Summary: 8 people. All once on the 'it list' in some way or respected, now they'll have to find their own kind of hope where a world without fame exists. All famous people show characters. Rick is in this but no lines. Multiverse. Not AU. Named for the Simple Plan song.
1. So what will you do

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The female officer looked around, adjusting her hat to hide the heat from her face. It was probably much hotter than the usual summers; the world had changed since a year ago. The loss of her sister burned her in ways she didn't imagine; only a month before this all went crazy. She was once a sherrif in a rural county in South Dakota; now in Toronto she wasn't law, but she was trying to control the group when she knew it was wrong. Most of them were 20+ year old. Only two were under 26 years old - Taylor and Lachelle. Everyone else was over 26; Josh, Jake, Pierre who was 2 years older than her and Pierre was her cousin too, Mikey. But they hadn't found Mikey's brother. They couldn't go for Los Angeles to find his brother.

Celeste knew herself that it was a dangerous mission. She had various relatives on the east coast; not just Pierre. Distant cousins; extended family. She wondered if they were alive. She helped constantly; she broke up two fights in her family right before everything went to shit. Pierre apparently had two brothers in Montreal who as far as he knew were still alive and had barriacaded themselves in a house. She kept her vigilance silently. She didn't want to speak; it attracted walkers and if Celeste raised her voice now for no reason; it would further endanger the group.

Celeste sighed, taking off her hat and walking back to the group, hearing the cussing and words being exchanged between Jake and Josh. Tense situations broke friendships that were before all of this happened. "What in the heck is going on this time?" Celeste saw them fighting.

"Josh made a sly comment about Jake's sister." Pierre said. He trusted his cousin; his eyes fluttered over to Lachelle, who smiled back at him. Celeste saw that. They'd been just married for a year when this all happened back in May. Pierre had told her when things were a little less tense.

"Josh, what the fuck's wrong with you!" Jake spouted at Josh, who promptly started shoving Jake, but Jake was 11 months 3 days older than Josh, but not as tall. Celeste just let it go, unless they got too loud or weapons came out. Josh's sidearm was hidden in the back of Josh's jeans; Celeste watched until the weapons came out, if they didn't she could let it be.

Josh promptly whirled around and hit Jake in the face. Celeste heard the tiny whoosh of air when Jake reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his pistol; and then Celeste stepped in. Josh already had his out, and Celeste knew someone was going to shoot if she didn't step in and take the weaponry away again.

Celeste knew it was a good time to stop the fight; Josh was the kind who'd snap out. Josh had changed in a lot of ways according to Jake. They'd been arguing in a Vancouver evac center wheen she found them. There was a horde and she couldn't go blindly shooting off at walkers; she'd learned her lesson before when she lost her sister to a horde. "Josh! Jake! STOP!" Celeste said. Josh wasn't stopping or withdrawing his pistol to put it away; it was getting increasingly harder to control Josh's outbursts.

* * *

This is set in 2012, so Lennon will not exist YET. Yes, Lachelle is pregnant but isn't showing all that much to clarify something with readers. No one else really knows except for Pierre and Lachelle. You get an insight into the Josh/Jake enemy thing next chapter; a new insight into Mikey.

This is a REWRITE of Coastal Camp with real ages; added Celeste (she's a very special OC as I chose to give her a similar hair and eye color to mine- but nothing else is like me. Although Celeste's got a younger sibling she lost.)

-Lexi


	2. There is no love here

Josh knew his world had changed. MT filming Desperate Measures was a distant memory; they had only just finished the video when evacuations were called out. Mike went home to his hometown in Ontario; Matt went to California to get Nicole; Josh stayed in Vancouver and Ian left Canada to go to a European country to find safety before everything went horrible. Josh had been taken to a evac center in Vancouver where they had barricaded the doors and had everything he loved ripped from underneath him. Him and Amanda had just broken up; she walked out on him just days before. Josh was alone now; his bandmatees most likely dead walking. He feared the day he'd see them like that.

Josh had no family alive. The closest he had to Vancouver people was Jake; but Jake wasn't family and their friendship had more or less shattered when they got into a fight in the evac center. Josh walked along the outskirts of their survival camp; looking at the once-beautiful countryside; storms were the case of the day and no one had cleaned up after them now. Josh didn't care. He slept in a car; he couldn't care less. They hadn't found tents, but they'd found cars. It was thank god still warm enough; they'd be moving on to a warmer place before the winter hit. Josh sighed, walking back into the camp, his sidearm in his hand. He looked at the fire; rising and rising in his mind; he wished he was dead for good; with his family in heaven wherever they were.

He heard Celeste come over. "We got something on the CBs." Celeste said. Josh trusted Celeste; but thought of her as an older sister. She was Pierre's cousin; but very different in a lot of ways. "It's an officer frequency."

"There's another officer?" Josh said. "Celeste, can they hear us in the cars?" Josh added. Josh had long ago lost track of the days and months; Josh's 28th birthday hadn't happened yet though, as far as Josh knew. It'd probably long passe.d

"No;" Celeste said. "But it sounds like he's outside of Toronto."Celeste said. "He's alive. Bit or not." Celeste added. "Hopefully it is not a carry-away, a old radio signal still running."Celeste said. "This is Sherrif Celeste Callavan of Marecho, S.D. Can you hear me?" Celeste said. Josh's blue eyes furrowed. He was frustrated.


	3. I hate the way how life turned out to be

How Jake got involved in this was a long story. Found in his family's house in Abbotsford with his dad's shotgun strapped over his back; he was determined not to let go of the shotgun. His dad had died when Jake was very young; right before Jake set the desk on fire in school. So if Jake lost that shotgun, Jake wouldn't be a happy only had the shotgun then; Celeste had given him a sidearm pistol. Jake's sister was long dead; Jake's mom got bit and after she told Jake to run back to Vancouver and get to the evac center, Jake's mom took Jake's long-gone dad's rifle and got rid of Jake's walker of a older sister. Jake heard the other shot. It was a sensitive subject about his sister.

Jake was patrolling; his turn tonight when he heard tires squeal, and he raised the sidearm. The car came to a skidding halt sideways. "Who the hell is that?!" Jake said, rushing back. "Anyone awake?! I nearly just damn died!" Jake added.

"Jake, shut up and get sleep." A half-awake Josh peeked out of one of the cars. Jake used to be close as brothers with Josh; but their friendship had been shattered. Two words Josh had said about Jake's sister had turned Jake sour to a friendship with Josh.

"I'm serious! And if your damn shirtless don't blame me if your cold! " Jake said. Jake was in a tanktop and shorts; things he'd quickly grabbeed. He had a hoodiee and jeans he was hiding in the car he slept in.

Celeste was up and gone to go investigate. Jake made a joke about " with the law," Jake joked. Pierre, who had obviously beeen up to no good in his car, which was slightly bigger and had a back area with an air mattress in it. Pierre refused to let anyone else into the car; said he needded space with Lachelle. Jake knew Pierre and Lachelle had slept together two days ago. Jake felt alone.

"Are you fucking kidding me.." Mikey was the next one who got up. It was probably around 4 am ish, Jake concluded. "Jake, seriously, I hope you aren't joking this time."

"Celeste heard it," Jake shrugged. "I nearly got run over, but no one gives a shit." Jake added. He heard Celeste come back with a guy with dark hair. He had on very similar clothes to what Celeste was wearing; which meant he wasn't from Canada most likely.

"Sorry about that,"The guy apologized. "I didn't mean to. I'm trying to protect people here." The guy added. "I've got no one with me. I'm not bit. I didn't know anyone was around here" Jake rolled his eyes. _You and everyone else. _Jake thought bitterly.

Celeste was looking at the guy. The guy had dark black hair and his eyes looked dark; but he was fair. "What county?" Celeste asked. Jake concluded Celeste was obviously liking this guy.

"King county. Why?" The guy said. His eyes shifted to Pierre and Lachelle. Pierre waking up meant Lachelle had woken up too. Jake made a muse to himself those two always got up together and were hardly apart. Taylor was usually the last to be up and the actual only one without no Canadian cousins/ancestors. She sounded different.

"Just wondering. " Celeste smiled, her hat was perched on her head. Jake noticed Celeste's wavy reddish-auburn hair was usually in a wavy side ponytail; never down. Jake saw the dark haired guy.

* * *

Who's the dark haired guy who's a sherrif from King County? (I'm assuming that's the county in the show).

You'd know if you watched the show.

-Lexi


	4. You don't make a sound

Pierre had been in his hometown with Lachelle when it all started. They were walking along one of the pathways along the road when they saw the officer get taken down by a walker; and that's the moment they started running. Pierre ran all the way back to his car; starting it up and driving home. He packed what he could and started the car; no time to get his brothers, just Lachelle. They had what they needed. Pierre had vowed to go back and find his brotheers. If they were walkers, he mercifully would find a way to end the walking existence they had. Pierre was currently focused on the new guy. He had dark hair; dark eyes. He was in a uniform similar to Celeste's. His name tag wasn't readable from here.

Celeste was talking to him, obviously some things were the same. The guy said something about a group that was passing through; he was heading for Atlanta. Then Taylor got up; and she'd bene very quiet. Yet she'd once beeen a singer; a inspiration; a rolemodel as far as Pierre knew. "I'm not going near Atlanta." Taylor sharply said. "It's like walker hell there, pardon my.. I'm not going to say it because of Pierre and Lachelle. But you get what I'm saying."

"Why?" The guy said. "We're just going to be on the outside." Now, Pierre knew Taylor had not the choice. Pierre listened to Celeste; but he usually took charge of everything else except for fights - Celeste was once a officer of the law and the patrol schedule wasn't his doing. The moving thing was Pierre's decision provided his cousin - some peopl ethought they were siblings by how they worked together fluidly, but Pierre insisted they were really close cousins and they were- agreed with it.

"We're not going near Atlanta, Shane. It's dangerous. You must know that." Celeste said. "My sister died due to a horde that I couldn't stop!" Celeste added. Celeste looked at Shane.

"I mean it; it's safe on the outskirts. It's better you guys move there. "Shane said, looking at Celeste. Pierre concluded Shane liked Celeste somewhat. He could tell.

"I'm not moving from Canadian soil until we find my brothers. " Pierre deftly said. "We're going for my hometown and if we don't find my brothers alive we'll agree with you to go." Pierre was determined to find his brothers. "Otherwise _they_ wil decide what we do if they are alive enough to do so."

"How old is he?" Shane asked. "You look barely younger than me."

"I'm 33," Pierre spoke up, crossing his arms in a familiar way. He looked at Lachelle. "I'm married. That puts a whole tru-" Pierre was getting angrier at Shane. Sure, it was a good thing Pierre looked younger, but he hated being intentionally within the meaning of words called a kid.

"PIERRE! Stop it, god damn it! I'm 2 years younger. " Celeste said. 'So I'm 31."

"I'm sorry Pierre, but I was born in Feb 79. I'm a few months older." Shane said. "So I kind of can say that to you." Shane was making Pierre seem angry; pissy. He was triyng to keep his cool and not freak on Shane. Josh had snapped out did not need nice and calm Pierre to go and lash out at someone. Pierre was the only one yet to lash out at someone angrily. Plus the way Shane was looking at Pierre's only family left alive, Pierre was going to lose his only blood relative that was living if those two got together..


End file.
